Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medal supply device for amusement machines and, more particularly, to a medal circulation device that has a medal circulation structure in which a medal circulation plate is disposed around a fixed metal seat.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a medal game machine, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a medal circulation device 50, in which a game progresses in a way that the medal circulation device dispenses a plurality of medals, the medals come into contact with a plurality of sensors while dropping, and a score is provided, whereafter a bonus game is started or a gift is provided in accordance with signals from the sensors.
According to the medal circulation device 50 of the related art, when a motor 52 is operated, a foldable link 54 eccentrically coupled to a rotary cam 51 pushes medals 1 dispensed to a medal dispenser lane into a medal circulation lane one by one by moving forward and backward.
The uppermost medal of the medals sequentially arranged in the medal circulation lane 53 drops every time medals are pushed one by one into the medal circulation lane by the foldable link 54.
However, the medal circulation device 50 of the related art has a structural problem in that while the medals 1 are pushed into the medal circulation lane 53 from the medal dispenser lane 56, they are frequently stuck between the exit of the medal dispenser lane 56 and the free end of the foldable link 54.
When a medal 1 is stuck between the exit of the medal dispenser lane 56 and the free end of the foldable link 54, the foldable lane stops moving forward and backward and the medals are no longer carried, whereby the game is stopped. If this state continues, it causes problems, for example, the motor 52 is consequently damaged and the lifespan of the motor 52 decreases, and also it is required to separate the medal circulation device 50 in order to remove the medal stuck between the exit of the medal dispenser lane 56 and the free end of the foldable link 54.
Further, medal-dropping plates in the related art have a simple structure of changing the direction of dropping medals using pins, so users cannot enjoy the game for a long period of time.
Further, medals that drop on medal-dropping plates contaminate a medal sensing unit such that the medal sensing unit cannot sense the medals, thus necessitating frequent repair of the machine.
Further, since the medal game machines provide only a game for getting medals, it alone is not enough to arouse user interest.